Communication systems may rely on cooperation in order to improve performance of the communication systems with regard to an environment of said communication systems. According to one example, such cooperation can be found in a context of a virtual MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) channel-based communications network in which transmitter node devices, typically access points such as base stations or eNodeBs, cooperate in order to improve overall robustness of communications via the virtual MIMO channel toward receiver devices such as UEs (User Equipment). Precoding is often implemented in order to enable the transmitter node devices to cooperate.